


The Song of Your Names

by grimdigee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No War, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Royalty, Sokka and Katara are royals, The war never happened, Yue dies :(, at all, give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: Sokka stared out across the waters, the North Pole was interesting, kind of boring, a lot like the South actually, but that girl in the boat... She was interesting, she was beautiful, and Sokka knew he needed to get her name.Or, Sokka finds he loves easy, but love hurts and he learns that the hard way.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (background), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Yue (Past), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Pre), Sokka/Yue (past), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Past), Suki/Zuko (Pre)
Kudos: 33





	The Song of Your Names

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a lot that's going to be wrong in this fic, like the description of the throne room, which I honestly changed up just because I thought Iroh would go for a more peaceful look.
> 
> Sokka and Katara are the Prince and Princess of the South Pole.
> 
> Ozai was still evil and still gave Zuko his scar, but this time the Nation didn't turn a blind eye and he was put away for life because of it, Iroh took in Zuko and Azula as his wards, and though Azula isn't seen in this fic, she isn't as crazy or mean as she is in the show :D

One hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozin almost started a war with the other three Nations, one hundred years ago he passed from a sickness that his old body couldn't handle.

One hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared, but the world stayed at peace.

One hundred years ago nothing changed.

Nothing at all.

...

Sokka stared out across the waters, the North Pole was interesting, kind of boring, a lot like the South actually, but that girl in the boat... She was interesting, she was beautiful, and Sokka knew he needed to get her name.

…

Yue smiled at him, that gorgeous smile she almost never had, the one that made Sokka swoon.

Sokka leaned into her, grinning back at her as he chewed on some seal jerky.

They said no words, only sat together in the frosty air, snow drifting gently down from the sky.

They were sat on one of the walls of the grand city, staring out at it's glory, and yet even with all the beauty around, they had only eyes for each other.

…

Sokka straightened his jacket, they stopped at Kyoshi Island for food and supplies, but he was eager to start writing letters to Yue, now all the way across the world.

He looked up at the warriors who came to greet them, the Kyoshi Warriors they called themselves, and yet Sokka couldn't help but be in awe at their leader.

His heart clenched at the betrayal to Yue, he couldn't have feelings for someone else, that was... That was awful!

And yet he knew he needed her name...

…

Writing to Yue and Suki started eating up all of his time, as soon as he had a chance he told both of them about the other, and surprisingly neither seemed mad about the borderline cheating, instead they were both interested in the other.

Sokka told them both where they could find each other and soon he received letters from both about how they were now talking.

Sokka smiled, he was glad they were getting along.

…

Sokka and Suki embraced Yue as soon as they arrived at the North Pole, she held them tight and buried her face in their shoulders, although it was difficult since she was now bedridden.

None spoke in that medical wing, but they all had soft tears running down their cheeks, falling onto the furred blankets that sat atop the pale haired girl.

They got word a few months ago, Sokka left for Kyoshi Island as soon as he heard and together with Suki they traveled to the North Pole.

Yue was dying.. She was dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it...

…

A few months had passed, Sokka and Suki spent all of their time with Yue in her final days.

They made them as bright as they could, telling all the stories they could think of, the places they've been, people they've seen.

The three confessed their love for one another, crying warm tears that felt scalding in the chilled air.

In the end she was taken peacefully in her sleep, Sokka and Suki were by her side when she went.

It was Tui and La that had come back for what they gave so few years ago, Sokka was sure, and it was fair but yet he cursed the spirits for stealing that which he loved.

It was painful that night.

It was quiet.

And Sokka and Suki were alone, Yue's name ringing in their heads.

…

The Nations' leaders always have an annual party, they were soon to meet at the Fire Nation's palace. Fire Lord Iroh was hosting this year's party and Sokka, being the Prince and future chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe was clearly expected to go, now that he was coming of age.

Though it would be his first National party, Sokka did not want attend it, the pain of losing Yue was still fresh, though it was a few months ago.

Luckily Suki was going, being the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and one of the leaders of Kyoshi Island, she was invited.. Although, Sokka believed his father, Hakoda, had pulled some strings to get her invited in the first place.

He sighed, looking in the mirror.

Sokka had already packed up his stuff, clothing, gifts for the other Nations' representatives, and some Jerky he was sneaking onto the boat.

He smiled, whenever he was thinking about Suki he always cheered up, and seeing her there would really lift his spirits.

As he was about to leave his room, he heard a commotion going on below him.

Booking it down the hardwood stairs, he came face to face with Katara, his sister, holding a young boy with the signature Airbenders' mastery tattoos.

He gaped. The boy was unconscious but didn't look harmed.

“What... What is an Airbender doing out here?” Sokka asked, puzzled at the sight.

Katara shook her head. “He... He was frozen in ice! I was just practicing to see how much I could break apart and then.. There was this big light and-” Sokka cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“Calm down, let's just.. Take him to the healers, make sure he's okay.” He said, gesturing for his sister to follow him.

He ran down the stairs, hearing Katara following closely behind him, they sprinted down the packed ice and snow walkways, passing villagers on the way who started to wave but were caught off guard by the passed out Airbender being carried by their Princess.

It was midday, so most people were out on the streets, and it didn't help that their Chief, Chief's right hand, Prince, and Princess were all soon to leave for the Fire Nation.

Pulling open the door to the healers' house, Sokka let Katara pass him and consult the healers inside, he stepped back out, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

Instead he set back on his way to his family's Manor.

He just wanted Suki.. Her name stayed on his mind.

…

Staring out at the open ocean, Sokka took into consideration the events of the past few months.

Finding not one, but two girlfriends, one passing away, the annual Nations party, and now the Avatar has finally returned. The prince's mind was reeling from it all, if he was being honest, it was kind of stressful.

The Avatar, Aang as he learned his name was, and his Sky Bison, both came along with them to the National Party. They sent a letter to Fire Lord Iroh alerting him of the situation, who by now has probably made the appropriate preparations for the Avatar.

Since the Air Nomad representatives would be present, they would probably take Aang back with them to the Southern Air Temple, his original home.

Sokka turned back to look at Aang, who was chatting up a storm with a clearly charmed Katara. Sokka rolled his eyes at the display, turning back to stare at the ocean again. Unfortunately looking at the water brought back memories of Yue and thinking of her was much worse than thinking about his sister flirting with the Avatar.

He stood up, walking over the thick wooden flooring of the boat back to his cabin located inside.

Plopping down onto his furred bed, he groaned, the rocking of the ship grew irritating to the Prince.

He sighed, this clearly would get better when he was with Suki, he could only pray he got to her quicker though.

Her name comforted him and the thought lulled him to sleep.

…

When the Southern Royal Family arrived at the Fire Nation, Sokka had to severely hold himself back from sprinting to find Suki, mostly because it would be incredibly rude to abandon his place at his Father's side, but also because he wasn't even sure if Suki had arrived or not.

He flanked his Father as they walked into the Fire Lord's throne room. As soon as they entered Sokka admired the beautiful décor in the palace, high red walls with gold highlights, massive portraits of past Fire Lords and Fire Ladies, though, Sokka noted that there was no sign of Fire Lord Sozin anywhere... Probably a good thing, if he was being honest.

The throne room was similarly red and gold, but there were long and tall pillars with golden dragons circling up to the top, a small stream of water ran at the base of the throne itself, which sat on top of a platform. The throne had a small black roof over it, with cloth on all sides except the front, and a stairway leading to the top.

At the center of the throne was Fire Lord Iroh, who greeted the newcomers with a warm smile.

“Welcome to the Fire Nation Capital, Chieftain Hakoda, Right hand Bato, Prince Sokka, and Princess Katara. I hope you find your stay here most pleasant.” The Fire Lord said.

Sokka and his family bowed in respect to the Fire Lord, although Sokka was a bit puzzled at how kind the older man was, he appeared to be a lot more welcoming and friendly than Sokka had assumed.

Iroh came down from his throne, taking Hakoda and Bato in an embrace, though it sort of broke the royalty mood, Sokka knew they were close so he said nothing of it.

Aang stood at the back and Iroh soon made his way to greet the young Avatar.

Sokka stood at the sidelines, marveling at the craftsmanship of the room when he heard the Fire Lord call his son, Crown Prince Lu Ten over.

“Lu Ten, please escort our young guests to their rooms while I catch up with my friends.” Iroh asked kindly. Lu Ten bowed with a smile and gestured for Sokka and Katara to follow him, to which they did.

As they walked, Lu Ten told them all about the Fire Nation, the cuisine, the culture, it was honestly fascinating... And then they passed someone.

This person, a boy who couldn't be more than a year older than Sokka, so different from anyone he had ever seen...

He had a honey gold eye on his right side that could pierce the soul, long ebony black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, and the most beautiful facial features Sokka had seen on anyone since Suki and Yue. A sharp jawline, high cheekbones, beautifully pinched eyebrows and a soft calm expression.

One of the more catching things on his face other than his beauty, was the large scar that was marring almost his whole left side, angry and red and definitely not turning Sokka off from him, in fact, it just made his heart flutter harder.

His left eye was grey and foggy, clearly whatever caused the scar had made him blind in that eye as well.

The boy turned to look at Sokka as he passed, he pursed his lips a little and even turned his head around while Sokka, Katara, and Lu Ten walked in the opposite direction. Although Sokka could be fooling himself, he could almost swear the boy had a blush tainting his cheeks, but it was so fast that he couldn't be certain.

Sokka turned back to Lu Ten, who was staring back at him with a grin.

“I saw that look you gave my little cousin, he'll be there at dinner tonight, you should talk to him, he's shy.” Lu Ten said joyfully.

Sokka blushed, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling lightly.

“Oh, I should, yeah, thank you.” He mumbled, Lu Ten waved a hand.

“Don't mention it.” He said, right as they reached the guest rooms. The Crown Prince held a hand up, smiling.

“Here we are, dinner will be in the main dinning hall once the others arrive, we'll have servants sent to help you prepare and lead you to the correct hall, I'll see you there.” He said, waving goodbye as he set off down the hallway again.

As Lu Ten walked away Sokka realized he never asked for his cousin's name, clicking his tongue in annoyance and ignoring Katara's smirk, he left to his room and laid his face on the bed, kneeling on the wooden floor.

Sokka knew he had to get that boy's name.

…

Sokka sat at the long and large table, head down and looking nervous. Suki's seat was assigned away from him... But on the bright side, or maybe bad side, he was sitting next to the pretty boy, whom Sokka had learned was a Prince of the Fire Nation, next in line for the throne if something were to happen to Lu Ten.

The room was loud with conversation and eating, so in that spirit Sokka turned to start talking to the young Prince next to him, who looked just as nervous as Sokka felt.

“So.. What's your name?” Sokka internally facepalmed. 

'Smooth, Sokka, real smooth...' He thought to himself, cringing slightly. The boy turned to him, a soft smile coming to his face.

“I'm Zuko, and you?” He asked back. Sokka grinned, happy to not have messed that up.

“I'm Sokka, I'm the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe.” He said, looking proud. Zuko huffed out a laugh.

“What's it like there?” He asked, looking curious. Sokka snorted.

“It's hot.” He said sarcastically. Zuko burst out laughing, holding a hand to his mouth to quiet himself. Sokka grinned at the achievement.

He was very glad he got this boy's name.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one.. It was going to be longer but I might make a mini series out of it (No schedule cause we all know I'm bad with those...) I just like Zuko / Sokka / Suki, I think it's cute...


End file.
